


Dead Man Walking

by Natsume_Rokunami



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Sekarang sudah tanggal 25 Desember, dan panah jam yang terus ia mundurkan tak juga memberikan harapan.Hatano x Readers | Inspired by The Script - Dead Man WalkingIni dipersembahkan untuk #PaniMiniChallenge dengan tema Tahun Baru, semoga kalian bisa menikmatinya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Dead Man Walking [fanfic] (c) Natsume Rokunami  
> Dead Man Walking [song] (c) The Script

"Apakah barusan aku mendengarnya berbicara?"

Ucapan itu membuat manik cokelat laki-laki itu diam-diam melirik ke samping. Penghuni meja di sebelah kanan takkan tahu bahwa ia tengah melirik mereka, posisi kepala laki-laki itu memangku pipi, menoleh ke arah luar jendela kafe di sebelah kiri, sesekali menyesap sedikit cairan berkafein rendah di dalam cangkir porselen.

"Berbicara apa? Kurasa ia tetap seperti itu dari tadi." _\--_ laki-laki itu merasa satu orang lagi di sebelah sana menyahut, mencoba berbisik namun sayangnya tidak terlalu pelan.

"Aku memperhatikan dia dari tadi ( _Oh, jadi sudah dari tadi?--_ laki-laki itu nyaris tertawa), aku seperti melihatnya sedang berkata sesuatu."

"Oh ya? Sejak dia mematung terus seperti itu sampai kita masuk ke kafe ini, akhirnya dia baru berucap kata?"

"Ya, kalau aku tidak salah, dia bergumam ... _[name]_?"

Kali ini laki-laki dengan potongan rambut belah itu benar-benar menoleh kepada mereka, membuat bahu dua orang di meja sebelah bergidik bersama.

Tapi laki-laki itu tidak marah, dia tersenyum, "Kau cukup tajam, rupanya."

Dua orang tadi saling berpandangan satu sama lain, kemudian kembali melihat kepada laki-laki itu.

"Um, mungkin?" sahut salah satu dari mereka. Mereka ternyata sepasang kekasih _\--_ jika laki-laki itu tidak memerhatikan tangan mereka bergandengan di meja _\--_ , yang menyahut adalah pasangan pria.

Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum, "Cukup tajam untuk ingin tahu sikap aneh orang lain yang baru kaulihat di kafe. Tak punya kerjaan lebih bagus?"

Mereka berdua terdiam, telah sadar tengah disindir.

Laki-laki itu berdiri, menaruh sejumlah uang dengan tip tambahan ke meja. Ia memakai kembali topi rajut berwarna cokelat krim dan syal rajut berwarna cokelat moka. Untuk terakhir kalinya, laki-laki itu melempar lirikan kepada mereka.

"Jangan lepas genggamanmu kepada pacarmu," ia menunjuk gadis yang langsung bergidik karena merasa terintimidasi, "kalau kau benar-benar tak ingin dia menghilang darimu. Kalau perlu, lekatkan dengan lem sekalian."

Punggung ditutupi jaket cokelat kayu memutar, melangkah keluar kafe. Punggung itu menghilang setelah terdengar suara lonceng pintu dan suara _'silakan datang kembali'_ seorang pelayan.

Pasangan itu saling berpandangan bingung, kali pertama mereka bertemu sesama pengunjung aneh seperti itu.

Sepasang kaki laki-laki itu berjalan, bertolak dari arah mayoritas dalam arus keramaian trotoar. Ia seperti berjalan lambat dalam waktu, sedangkan sekelilingnya telah maju dan meninggalkannya. Ke manakah kaki akan membawanya, ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya berjalan, tanpa tujuan pasti, tanpa mengikuti kehendak diri yang tak lagi memandu kendali tubuhnya.

Langkah kaki itu berubah konstan ketika ponsel di saku celana bergetar.

Saku dirogoh, ia mengecek isi ponsel, membaca nama pengirim pesan singkat di layar sentuh bersegi empat.

_[Full Name]._

Pesan tidak dibaca alih-alih dimasukkan kembali ke dalam saku. Kakinya kembali berjalan, mengelana waktu dengan lambat.

Melihat nama itu membuat rongga dadanya terasa begitu sempit, sempit yang menghangatkan, namun tidak menyamankan.

Kaki itu sudah berhenti di depan sebuah kios penjual espresso hangat. Papan hitam ditulisi kapur putih mengatakan adanya potongan harga.

Sepertinya hangat seperti inilah yang dapat menyamankan tubuhnya di pertengahan musim dingin.

Ia memesan secangkir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Joker Game (c) Yanagi Koji_

_Joker Game fanfiction_

**Dead Man Walking**

_written by natsume rokunami._

**.**

**Romance | Hatano x Readers | AU | Warning: typo, tata bahasa muter, gak bikin baper |**  

 _Dedicated to_ _ **#PaniMiniChallenge**_ _**#NewYearEve**_

**.**

**.**

_Hope You'll Enjoy It and Happy Reading!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
Tidak ada tanda 'R', tidak dibaca.

Pesan hari ini pun sama seperti pesan-pesan sebelumnya.

Mata gadis itu merefleksikan isi pesan yang terus digulir ke atas-bawah. Penerima pesan selalu membaca pesannya ketika sudah larut malam, melewati tengah malam, dan ia selalu tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa terjaga sampai melewati tengah malam.

_Padahal hanya menanyakan kabar._

Layar ponsel menghitam, ia menekan tombol pengunci. Gadis itu menangkupkan ponsel ke pangkuan berlapis selimut putih tebal, ia menatap jendela dari atas ranjang, senyum yang ia ulas adalah senyum tipis tak bermakna.

_Tentu saja, harusnya ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi._

Ponsel di pangkuan bergetar, pandangan gadis itu turun, keningnya berkerut heran. Ia mengecek ponsel pintar, melihat siapa yang tengah menghubunginya.

Gemetar itu berhenti tepat ketika ia melihat siapa yang barusan meneleponnya.

_One Missed Call: Morishima Jitsui._

Gadis itu semakin bertanya-tanya, hendak ia menekan tombol hijau, namun telepon masuk dari orang yang sama kembali datang.

Ia segera menekan tombol hijau, mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suatu kebetulan kita bisa bertemu di sini, eh, Hatano- _san_?"

Laki-laki berponi belah menoleh, tangannya baru menerima uluran secangkir espresso pesanannya. Manik cokelat madu itu memandang si penyapa, tak antusias, atau memang itu tatapan biasa karena matanya termasuk sayu.

"Hei, Jitsui." Laki-laki bernama Ryousuke Hatano itu berjalan selangkah lebih mundur, ia melihat ada bangku panjang di dekat pohon rindang bertutupi salju di sebuah lingkaran taman kecil. Ia duduk di sana.

Jitsui mengikuti, ia duduk di samping Hatano, memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku.

"Hari yang dingin lagi, ya, Hatano- _san_?" Jitsui memandang langit dengan senyuman, lalu menoleh kepada Hatano yang tengah membuka tutup gelas kopi berwarna putih.

"Untuk itulah aku memesan kopi," Hatano melihat beberapa keping salju turun, ia menyodorkan gelas, membiarkan satu-dua salju masuk ke dalam kopinya.

Jitsui menyaksikan itu, "Caramu mendinginkan kopi cukup unik."

"Bukan mendinginkan, hanya sedikit menurunkan suhunya," Hatano menyesap kopi, "ini baru diseduh, panasnya bisa mengagetkan lidahku."

"Hoo. Kukira metodemu itu meniup-niupkannya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Ah, aku teringat sesuatu," Jitsui berlaku seakan baru teringat.

Hatano tetap menelan kopinya.

"Aku ingat kalau [name]- _san_ selalu mendinginkan cokelat panas dengan salju, ia membiarkan salju turun dan masuk ke dalam gelasnya. Bukankah caramu itu berasal dari [name]- _san_ , Hatano- _san_?"

"Kau memang cerewet, Jitsui," gelas kopi kosong diremukan remasan tangan, "jadi seperti itu caramu sekarang?" Hatano membuang gelas tersebut ke tempat sampah di samping bangku.

"Tidak juga, aku teringat ini secara natural," Jitsui tidak terpengaruh kalimat makian dari Hatano, "lagi pula, sudah saatnya kau membalas pesan [name]."

"Bukan urusanmu," Hatano bersandar, memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket, kemudian menutup mata penat. Entah mengapa kopi hangat ini malah membuatnya mengantuk.

"Memang bukan urusanku, aku hanya menyarankan," sahut Jitsui, ikut bersandar.

"Kalau begitu diamlah, Jitsui."

"Karena aku tak ingin kau merasakan penyesalan lebih besar lagi."

"Aku takkan menyesal."

"Ya, kau akan menyesal."

Seringai mengejek tertera di bibir Hatano, "Berlagak tahu segalanya."

"Pada kenyataannya, aku lebih banyak tahu soal ini dibandingmu, Hatano- _san._ "

"Oh, yeah? Seperti aku akan percaya."

Kali ini Jitsui benar-benar melihat kepada Hatano, "Aku tahu lebih banyak akan keadaan [name]- _san_ di Rumah Sakit dibandingmu, karena aku tidak sepertimu yang nyaris tak pernah membesuknya." Jitsui tersenyum.

Balasan dari Hatano adalah lirikan sinis.

"Senyumanmu busuk," sahut Hatano.

"Ya, kelakuanmu juga sama busuknya."

Umpatan pelan keluar dari bibir Hatano, matanya kembali tertutup, wajahnya semakin tenggelam di balik syal.

"Kautahu? Terakhir kali aku membesuknya adalah ketika ia menangis diam-diam di balik buku yang ia baca."

Hatano berupaya tak mendengar, apalagi memerhatikan.

"Aku bertanya kenapa, ia semakin menenggelamkan wajah di balik buku, kemudian membungkuk dalam hingga punggung buku bertemu dengan pangkuan. Aku berusaha membuat [name]- _san_ memperlihatkan wajah, tapi ia tak mau dan memintaku untuk pergi sampai aku dipanggil masuk kembali."

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Jitsui tetap meneruskan.

"Dia berkata, wajah menangisnya hanya boleh dilihat olehmu, Hatano- _san_."

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Jitsui tahu bahu Hatano menegang samar.

"Aku bertanya kenapa, dia bilang itu keinginan pribadinya. Kurasa ia punya alasan dan tujuan sendiri, tapi aku tak tahu apa."

Mata Hatano terbuka perlahan.

"Dia tidak terlalu bahagia di sana. Memangnya Rumah Sakit itu tempat yang menyenangkan?" Jitsui tertawa, "Apalagi orang yang kauharapkan untuk membesukmu itu tak pernah datang."

Ucapan Jitsui kembali disahut kebisuan, tapi Jitsui tidak peduli.

"Setidaknya, datanglah meskipun hanya sekali," kata Jitsui. "Buat dia senang, dan maafkan dia."

"Kau berbicara ke siapa, Jitsui?" Hatano beranjak berdiri, ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang ditumpukkan salju. Bersiap pergi.

"Hatano- _san_!" Jitsui menegakkan badan, alisnya menurun tajam. Hendak meluncurkan protes.

"Kau berbicara kepada orang mati, Jitsui," _\---_ ucapan Hatano membekukan gerakan Jitsui _\---_ "dan orang mati takkan pernah menjawab."

Punggung Hatano berbalik, meninggalkan Jitsui sendirian di sana. Hatano sama sekali tak menoleh ke belakang, ia seperti tidak peduli akan apapun atau siapapun.

Manik mata hitam Jitsui menyipit, ia merogoh saku, mengambil ponsel. Ia mencari kontak [name], menekan tombol hijau. Sesaat kemudian ia sempat ragu dengan menekan tombol merah, tetapi ia kembali menekan tombol hijau, kini serius ingin menelepon gadis yang namanya tertera di layar ponsel.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia disambut suara lemah lembut.

' _Moshi-moshi_?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

_'[Name]-san.'_

" _Ha'i_ , dengan [name] sendiri." Natural, [name] mengangguk ketika berkata _ha'i_.

 _'Maaf tiba-tiba, bagaimana keadaanmu?'_ tanya Jitsui dari seberang sana.

"Tak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," balas [name] sopan. Jika itu adalah orang selain Hatano, [name] selalu bersikap begitu sopan dan tertutup.

Tapi jika itu adalah Hatano, [name] dapat berubah seperti remaja manja dan terbuka. Ia juga cukup jahil, terkadang [name] senang menjahili Hatano.

Hanya Hatano yang bisa membuatnya dapat terbuka.

_'Syukurlah.'_

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya membisu. [Name] heran dengan kebisuan Jitsui, ia membuka suara.

"Ano, Jitsui- _san_?"

_'Aku bertemu Hatano-san tadi.'_

"Eh?" [Name] terkesiap, mereka berucap bersamaan, namun [name] masih bisa menangkap apa yang Jitsui katakan.

_Hatano._

Senyum [name] terulas, sebuah senyum penahan sakit, "Benarkah? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Di seberang sana Jitsui menghela napas, _'Kaubisa melihat banyak perubahan pada diri Hatano-san.'_

"Perubahan?"

_'Ya, dia seperti bukan Hatano yang kita kenal.'_

Tidak perlu diulang lagi pun [name] sudah tahu.

Sekarang Hatano seperti orang lain, atau lebih terlihat orang mati di tengah kerlap-kerlip kehidupan. Semua akun sosial media Hatano tidak pernah lagi aktif, foto profil dan status tak pernah lagi diganti sejak dua bulan yang lalu, dan ketika ia menelepon pun selalu saja tak pernah dijawab. Hanya melalui pesan singkat saja ia masih bisa memintal harapan bahwa Hatano akan menjawab _\---_ entah kapan.

Karena [name] tahu satu-satunya perantara antara dirinya dengan Hatano hanya pesan singkat saja.

Ketika tiga bulan lalu ia pergi dan menghilang dua minggu sampai Hatano berkeliling kota mencari dirinya sampai 24 jam, nyaris tak pernah pulang ke rumah, [name] sudah menuai penyesalan. Ia tahu, ia sudah salah mengambil langkah. Ia ingin Hatano melupakannya, dengan cara membuat Hatano membenci dirinya.

Ia menghilang dari jangkauan Hatano, semua orang panik, Hatano mulai mengunyah keputus asaan sendiri, kemudian ada salah seorang sahabat [name] yang tak tahan dan mulai membocorkan informasi mengenai keberadaan [name].

Sahabat [name], Emma Grane, membocorkan kepada Hatano dan ketujuh orang lainnya yang masih berada dalam lingkup pertemanan mereka bertiga, mengenai keberadaan [name] di Rumah Sakit yang lumayan jauh dan tidak pernah sekalipun mereka terpikirkan untuk mengunjungi. Setelah mendengar informasi bocoran, Hatano tidak berpikir panjang lagi dan langsung memacu mobil ke sana.

Sampai di sana pun Hatano segera menanyai nomor kamar [name] kepada resepsionis, lalu berlari tidak kenal tempat menuju kamar [name]. [Name] kaget luar biasa, di tengah ketidak berdayaannya dengan kedua kaki tidak dapat difungsikan lagi.

Ekspresi Hatano bercampur aduk saat itu. Marah, sedih, terkejut, kecewa _\---_ semua bercampur menjadi satu. Hatano segera meminta penjelasan, dan [name] tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjelaskan semua.

Ia mengidap kanker ganas dan kanker tersebut mulai merambati perlahan-lahan dari kaki, terus naik hingga jantungnya terinfeksi. Kakinya sudah tak bisa lagi digerakan, dokter menyarankan untuk amputasi namun [name] menolak kehilangan kakinya. Ia tidak ingin mati dengan anggota tubuh tidak lengkap, ia tidak ingin membuang apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan untuknya, ia menganggap kaki termasuk anugerah.

Jika diteruskan seperti itu, hidupnya bahkan kurang dari tiga bulan lagi karena kanker ganas ini dengan cepat menyebar.

[Name] tidak ingin Hatano bersama perempuan sakit-sakitan sepertinya, Hatano adalah orang enerjik yang pantas bersandingan dengan perempuan enerjik dan sehat. Ia ingin Hatano bahagia tanpanya, dengan cara membuat Hatano membenci dirinya. Ia menghilang dan menipu Hatano agar Hatano membencinya.

Ia memang sudah berhasil, Hatano bahkan tak mau membalas satu pesan pun dari [name], telepon pun tak pernah dijawab. Meski rasa sakit karena dibenci Hatano itu bahkan melebihi rasa sakit akibat kanker yang merambati tubuhnya, [name] merasa itu jauh lebih baik agar Hatano dapat melupakan dirinya.

Tapi [name] sudah salah, jelas sangat salah.

Seminggu setelah kejadian Hatano mendatangi Rumah Sakit tiba-tiba, Hatano tidak pernah lagi muncul di sosial media bahkan menghilang dari jangkauan teman-temannya seperti ketika [name] menghilang dari Hatano. [Name] mendengar kabar dari Katsuhiko Miyoshi, sahabat Hatano dan [name], bahwa Hatano tak pernah kembali lagi ke rumah. Rumah ditinggal seperti terakhir ia meninggalkan rumah sebelum menghilang, dan Hatano baru ditemukan oleh Izawa Kaminaga di taman. Hatano saat itu tidur di kursi taman, di tengah musim dingin, di dalam balutan berlapis-lapis baju tebal namun masih terlalu tipis kalau melihat sedingin apa cuaca musim tahun ini. Diajak pulang, Hatano menolak mentah-mentah dan bahkan berkata seolah Kaminaga bukan lagi sahabatnya.

Semua orang bahkan sudah membujuk Hatano untuk kembali, namun Hatano tetap dengan keputusannya. Bahkan [name] pun ikut membujuk, tapi yang diterima adalah panggilan yang dimatikan sepihak. Terus seperti itu hingga sekarang, dan Hatano berubah seperti orang yang sudah mati.

Tetangga sebelah rumah Hatano bahkan mengira Hatano sudah mati dalam kasus kehilangannya. Jika ada orang yang mengenal Hatano bertemu dengan Hatano di jalan dan menyapanya, Hatano hanya menjawab bahwa mereka sedang menyapa orang mati. Terus seperti itu, berulang-ulang, sampai semua terasa seperti wajar.

Bukan ini yang [name] inginkan, ia tidak ingin api di dalam diri Hatano malah padam, ia hanya ingin Hatano melupakannya dan mencari yang lain.

Bukan menjadi orang mati di tengah hidupnya kota metropolitan.

Berkali-kali, mungkin sudah melebihi seratus kali ia mencoba menghubungi Hatano, sebanyak itulah ia memakan harapan kosong bahwa Hatano akan membalas meskipun hanya dibalas sebuah titik tak bermakna apa-apa. Bahkan [name] sempat mengira ia sedang menghubungi orang mati, tapi pikiran itu segera ia buang jauh-jauh.

Sekarang seperti inilah, ia ditelepon Jitsui, dan dibuat teringat oleh kekosongan masa lampau.

"Aku tahu, dia sudah berubah," ia berusaha berbicara senetral mungkin, "di mana kau bertemu dengannya?"

 _'Di pinggir jalan, sedang membeli kopi,'_ Jitsui menghela napas, _'balasannya kepadaku lebih dingin dibanding sekeping salju.'_

[Name] hanya tersenyum.

_'Tapi ada yang menarik.'_

Alis [name] berkerut, "Apa?"

_'Kurasa kebiasaan Hatano-san ketika ia masih bersamamu nampaknya masih terbawa-bawa olehnya.'_

"Kebiasaan?"

 _'Dia mendinginkan kopi dengan salju,'_ Jitsui tersenyum di seberang sana, _'bohong jika ia sudah sepenuhnya melupakanmu.'_

Mendinginkan minuman panas dengan salju, kebiasaan [name] ketika Musim Dingin tiba.

Ia dibuat termenung.

_'Kau masih ada di sana?'_

"Oh, masih," [name] mengerjap, "lalu?"

 _'Lalu seperti itulah, aku sempat menyinggung soal dirimu kepadanya, tapi hanya ditanggapi sama seperti biasa,'_ Jitsui menghela napas, _'aku berbicara dengan orang mati.'_

[Name] terdiam.

 _'Tapi aku tidak bilang akan menyerah, kami semua takkan pernah menyerah membujuk Hatano-san, kau jangan khawatir,'_ Jitsui tersenyum di seberang sana, _'akan kubuat dia menghampirimu, atau membalas pesanmu sebelum tahun berganti.'_

"Kurasa itu mustahil," tidak sadar bahwa setitik-dua titik air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya, "aku bahkan sudah merasa mati rasa di perutku."

Jitsui terdiam.

"Dia takkan membalasku sampai pergantian tahun, aku sudah divonis mati ketika Tahun Baru."

_'[Name]-san, kurasa vonis tersebut terlalu kejam.'_

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya!" [Name] meninggikan suara, membisukan Jitsui sekali lagi, "Aku seperti merasakan perutku buntung dari tubuhku, untuk duduk pun aku masih ditopang bantal, aku bersyukur tanganku masih bisa digerakkan meskipun sudah mulai merasakan kram." [Name] mengusap air mata di pipi dan dagu.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada respons dari Jitsui.

"Jadi kumohon, jangan ganggu Hatano lagi," [name] mengusap-usap mata yang tak hentinya bersikap cengeng, "kurasa pesan teksku beberapa saat lalu akan menjadi pesan terakhirku padanya, aku berniat tak mengganggunya lagi."

"Aku positif yakin kalau Hatano akan berubah kembali seperti dulu setelah aku mati nanti."

_'[Name]-san, jangan berkata seperti itu.'_

"Jadi aku harus berkata bohong?"

 _'Kurasa bohong tidak jadi masalah untukku, asal itu untuk menutupi luka hati,'_ Jitsui terkekeh di seberang sana, _'aku berjanji padamu akan membuat Hatano-san datang padamu sebelum Tahun Baru.'_

"Apa itu termasuk kebohongan untuk menutupi luka hati?"

_'Tidak, itu janji pasti.'_

[Name] tak menjawab.

 _'Suaramu serak, kurasa kauperlu istirahat, kututup teleponnya,'_ Jitsui berkata dengan nada mengakhiri percakapan, _'bertahanlah sedikit lagi, [name]-san.'_

Sambungan terputus, ponsel jatuh begitu saja ke pangkuan.

Kedua tangan berbalut perban itu menutupi wajah [name] yang berurai air mata, [name] merasa dirinya adalah perempuan memalukan yang pernah ada, ia benci kepada dirinya sendiri dan benci kepada ketidakberdayaannya ini.

Benci karena terlalu bodoh, benci karena tidak bisa bertahan demi Hatano.

Benci karena ia telah _membunuh_ Hatano.

"Aku tak pernah ... berhenti menyusahkan orang lain," bisik [name] di sela tangisannya.

"Jangan terus berjuang demi diriku, bahkan orang yang kalian perjuangkan sudah menyerah."

 

**oOo**

 

26 Desember, [name] mengecek ponsel esok harinya, dan ia menemukan notifikasi kosong dari Hatano. Hanya ada tanda 'R'.

[Name] tersenyum, "Bodohnya aku masih berharap akan dibalas."

Pintu diketuk seseorang dari luar, Miyoshi datang bersama Seto Tazaki dan Izawa Kaminaga. Miyoshi membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang, Kaminaga membawa kamera, dan Tazaki membawa parsel buah-buahan.

"Demi Tuhan, apakah harus aku yang melakukannya?" Pertama kali Miyoshi tidak sanggup untuk melayani teman-temannya merapikan rambut.

[Name] tertawa, "Tolong, aku hanya mempercayakanmu dalam urusan rambut, Miyoshi- _san_. Maaf lagi-lagi aku merepotkan."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, [name]- _san_ ," Tazaki membuka parsel, mengupasi apel dengan lancar hingga membentuk spiral yang menyambung. [Name] terpana, bertepuk tangan seakan sedang melihat atraksi sulap.

Kaminaga sedikit _jealous_ , ia mengambil kamera, menyetel perbesaran fokus lensa kemudian membuat potret _candid_ [name] ketika ia bertepuk tangan melihat Tazaki membentuk apel seperti kepala merpati.

[Name] menyadari suara kamera Kaminaga, Kaminaga memberi cengiran di belakang kamera.

"Aku mengabadikan wajah cantikmu ketika masih berambut, [name]- _chan_ ~," Kaminaga menunjukkan hasil jepretannya, "lihatlah, [name]- _chan_ manis, kan, dipotret olehku~!"

Tersenyum masam, [name] menyahut, "Aku hanya melihat perempuan pucat kurus dengan sebagian besar rambut telah hilang, juga rambut alis yang mulai menipis."

Itu membuat ketiga lelaki di sana terdiam.

"Tak perlu memujiku, aku bahkan sudah mencium aroma kematianku sendiri," [name] menggoyangkan telapak tangan, tertawa semanis yang ia bisa.

Miyoshi menarik kursi, mendekati ranjang [name], ia menatap [name], "Kau itu cantik, [name]- _san_."

Miyoshi tersenyum kepada [name], selagi berkata, "Aku akan membuatmu lebih cantik lagi, mungkin Hatano bisa sampai terpukau padamu jika ia melihatmu." **_[1]_**

[Name] tertawa, "Kau bisa saja, padahal aku hanya memintamu menghabisi seluruh rambut di kepalaku."

"Ya, dan aku akan membuatmu merasakan indahnya menjadi seorang perempuan."

"Eeeh? Benarkah?"

"Kau mulai meragukan kemampuanku, rupanya."

[Name] tertawa, ia membiarkan dirinya digendong Miyoshi ke kursi, mengusir Kaminaga dan Tazaki untuk sedikit memberi mereka ruang.

"Oi, kalian menjauhlah sedikit," kata Miyoshi.

"Hei, apa maksudmu mengusir kami seperti itu?" Kaminaga tidak terima, ia sudah bersiap dengan kamera, hendak mengabadikan momen.

"Aku hanya akan menonton, sambil ...," Tazaki membuat kerajinan orang-orangan yang tersambung sempurna memakai kulit jeruk. [Name] bertepuk tangan dengan mata berbinar.

"Hebat sekali, Tazaki- _san_! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya bahkan di kertas sekalipun!"

Miyoshi meraih helai rambut tipis [name], menyipit mata pedih. Ia bukannya segan, ia hanya tidak sanggup menghabiskan mahkota [name] yang semakin lama kian menipis. Tapi inilah yang [name] inginkan, dan Miyoshi harus memenuhinya sebelum mengucapkan _'selamat tinggal'_ beberapa hari lagi.

 

**oOo**

 

  27 Desember, [name] tidak lagi mengecek notifikasi pesan singkat Hatano, ia pergi ke aplikasi _Instogram_ ketika mendapat pesan dari Kaminaga untuk mengecek _Instogram._

Ia melihat, Kaminaga memposting foto dirinya bersama Kaminaga, Miyoshi, dan Tazaki setelah Miyoshi selesai mencukur rambut [name] dan Tazaki yang sudah selesai menyulap semua buah-buahan dalam parsel menjadi bentuk-bentuk lucu. [Name] duduk di tengah, memangku parsel seraya tersenyum ceria. Kaminaga seperti biasa memasang pose tampan, Miyoshi yang terpotret sedang memandang jengah Kaminaga _\---_ sehabis itu Miyoshi protes bukan main _\---_ , dan Tazaki yang tersenyum ke arah kamera, entah sejak kapan sudah ada merpati bertengger di kepala Tazaki.

Foto itu diberi banyak _like_ dan _comment_ , namun ada satu yang membuat jantung [name] seakan berhenti sejenak.

Hatano juga menjadi salah satu orang yang memberi foto itu dengan _like_ , sejak setelah sekian lama Hatano tak pernah muncul di sosial media manapun.

 

**oOo**

 

28 Desember, dokter berkata kanker sudah mulai merambat naik dari perutnya, tangannya secara tak terduga sudah tak bisa digerakkan lagi. [Name] di hari itu juga membuang ponselnya, dan mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Ia tidak bisa bergerak dari kasur, mengucapkan doa-doa dan mengingat Tuhan di akhir hidupnya.

 

**oOo**

 

  29 Desember, seluruh sahabat [name] datang mengunjungi [name] dan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan di kamar, setelah merayu dokter dan suster berulang kali.

Hatano adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak datang. Lagi-lagi [name] merasa begitu bodoh, masih mengharapkan Hatano datang.

Di hari itu, setelah semuanya pulang, hanya Jitsui yang memergokki [name] menangis diam-diam.

 

**oOo**

 

30 Desember, keadaan dibuat panik karena [name] tidak bisa merasakan dirinya bernapas dengan baik. Dokter berkata, kanker tersebut sudah menghambat jalur pernapasannya.

  Tapi [name] terbangun, dengan muka pucat, menyambut mereka semua dengan senyuman secerah yang ia bisa.

  " _Daijoubo yo_ , asma sesaat, Jitsui- _san_ juga pernah asma sesaat ketika mengalami mimpi buruk rutin di malam hari, kan?"

Jitsui, yang juga berada di sana, hanya dapat memaksakan senyum.

Ketika semua sudah pulang, Jitsui memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kamar [name] setelah meminta izin berkali-kali kepada dokter, mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali kepada [name] karena tak berhasil mengajak Hatano ke pesta kemarin, dan takut ia melanggar janji.

Ia terus meminta maaf hingga mereka berdua tak sadar tertidur, dengan Jitsui menggenggam tangan [name] yang kaku, dan bekas air mata mengering di pipi mereka berdua.

[Name] hanya dapat tersenyum saat itu, merasa bahwa dirinya sudah susah berucap kata.

 

**oOo**

 

31 Desember, [name] lumpuh seutuhnya. Tak bisa bicara lagi, detak jantungnya mulai melemah, ia tidak lagi sanggup membuka matanya sendiri. Seluruh sahabat [name], satu-satunya keluarga [name] yang tersisa, menemani [name] dengan membuat lipatan bangau dan menyanyi lagu yang sering mereka nyanyikan ketika masa kanak-kanak.

Meski [name] tidak membukakan mata, mereka tahu bahwa [name] mendengarkan.

Hatano tidak juga datang, dan mereka tahu sudah saatnya untuk menyerah dan menikmati waktu-waktu terakhir bersama [name]. Tidak menyumbang kertas atau ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka.

Tazaki, yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya, nyaris ingin menyeret Hatano untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit. Sangat jarang melihat Tazaki dimakan amarah, sangat jarang juga melihat Tazaki memaki. Tazaki ditahan oleh Jitsui dan Fukumoto.

"Hatano sudah keterlaluan, kalian tahu?!" geram Tazaki.

"Sudahlah, sudah saatnya untuk menyerah," Jitsui berkata, "aku sudah menyerah sejak 22 jam yang lalu."

Tazaki tak lagi menjawab apa-apa.

Di kejauhan sana, Hatano menutup mata, berbaring di bangku taman berselimutkan salju, menutup mata dengan punggung tangan. Tertidur, bermimpi panjang.

Ketika semua orang sudah sibuk berakhir pekan sampai lonceng tahun baru dibunyikan, Hatano tetap berdiam di tempatnya. Seperti orang mati.

Sampai ketika grafik jantung [name] menunjukkan strip panjang.

Tapi sejak awal ia tidak mempermasalahkan. Hatano bukannya tidak tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir, toh Tahun Baru akan membawa segala serpihan yang telah mati.

Kemudian meniupkan yang baru.

Botol pil tidur yang telah kosong itu terjatuh dari genggaman Hatano yang mengkaku, semakin lama salju mulai menumpuk di sekujur tubuh Hatano.

Memang, Hatano sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dunia sementara, ia sengaja tidak menemui [name] hingga [name] menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Karena sejak awal ia sudah mengatakan dirinya telah mati.

Tidak perlu membangkitkan orang mati di dunia yang dapat hancur kapanpun Tuhan mau, ia akan bangkit tersenyum menemui [name] di alam sana, menembus langit ketujuh.

Di sana ia akan membalas semua pesan yang ia terima dari [name], dan meminta maaf sepuas mungkin tanpa diganggu orang-orang dunia bawah langit.

Kemudian merayakan dunia baru berdua bersama [name], melupakan segala yang sudah mereka tinggalkan di dunia bawah.

Hanya berdua.

 

**oOo**

 

Esok pagi, Miyoshi menemukan ponsel yang dibuang [name] ke tempat sampah di kamar. Ia membuka, membaca isi pesan yang terakhir kali diterima di telepon [name].

Dari Ryousuke Hatano.

_"Aku bukannya tidak peduli padamu._

_Aku hanya menunggu dunia kita berganti dan aku merasa hidup kembali setelah lonceng Tahun Baru berdentang bersama asap putih terakhir berhembus dari hidungku._

_Kemudian, aku akan membalas semua pesanmu yang tak pernah kujawab._

_Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang mati di dunia ini, dan tunggu saja sampai orang mati itu hidup lagi di tempat lain. Tahun Baru adalah waktu yang tepat._

_I'll see you soon, [name]._

_\--Ryosuke Hatano, 31 Desember 2016, terkirim pukul 23:59._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Senyum Miyoshi di eps 11 Joker Game waktu dia nyerahin map.
> 
> A/N: sebelum Pani nanya ini berapa words, ku cuma bisa jujur ini 3900+ words, 3900 masih 3k kan? Ya kan? Iya kaaan? *kitty eyes no jutsu* //HUEK
> 
> Maapkan daku, ku khilaf, ku bablas, ku lagi pingin yg baper, ku mau ciao secepatnya
> 
> Ciao! ;;-;;


End file.
